


【头号玩家】异国恋爱法则

by pdddyxl



Category: Ready Player One - Ernest Cline
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 13:39:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15686523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pdddyxl/pseuds/pdddyxl
Summary: 漓修太太的约稿XD





	【头号玩家】异国恋爱法则

韦德第一次和敏郎约会的时候是在游戏里，好吧，确切来说是帕西法尔和大东，他们的第一次约会是在游戏里的。总之这件事情当时只有艾奇知道，因为她和韦德是无话不谈的好哥们，所以韦德在约会准备的时候参考了艾奇的意见。

“不不不，这身绝对不行。”  
“为什么？大家都喜欢新世纪福音战士！”  
“因为你是去约会，不是去拯救世界。”  
“你说的对，或许太夸张了…那这身怎样？”  
“宫崎骏不行。”  
“这身？”  
“新海诚也不行，你明明昨天才看的《你的名字》而且你和我说你无法体会其中过分细腻的情感表现！事实上，你想听听我的真实意见吗？你太认真了帕西法尔。”  
“是的，我当然很认真，因为我们在约会，我们要进入一段稳定的感情。”  
“你喜欢他？我是说，把朋友变成恋人？这个想法糟透了，我不想以后我们一起打游戏都打不成。”  
“嘿，你怎么知道我们会分手？我确信我们会很好的…你觉得这身怎样？”  
“丁丁历险记？你确定？”  
“哦我知道了，鼠猫游戏，大东也说过他喜欢这部电影。”  
“你甚至都没在现实里真的见过他！”  
“不用担心，我相信我们马上就会在现实里真的约会了，哥们。”

所以，就是这样的，艾奇知道帕西法尔和大东正在约会，而因为她的两位好友忙着亲亲我我，谁都不陪她去组队打怪。无所事事的艾奇就把这件事和来找他调整武器的好友修抱怨了一下，修又在和他信任的大姐姐阿尔忒弥斯组队的时候提了起来。没错，于是大东和帕西法尔正在约会这件事，在他们无坚不摧的五人小团体中已经成了众所周知的秘密，第二天上线的时候所有人都围着帕西法尔和大东紧张的询问状况。  
而事实上——事实上他们发展的好的不能再好了，完全无其他队友的需担心。随着大东与帕西法尔在游戏中不断的约会感情升温，韦德很快就和敏郎在现实中约见了。然后，天啊，韦德觉得他们简直合拍到不行，不是游戏里他和艾奇那种，他说出上半句然后艾奇就能接出下半句的合拍。而是那种互补类型的合拍，没错，他们完全在彼此那里得到了自己所没有的东西。  
就好比韦德，他是个绝对的美国人，自由开放、不拘小节，没有一个大家庭，父母这个概念在他的印象里也很模糊。而敏郎是个受过严格教育的日本人，对于学业或者工作严谨而又优秀，为人谦卑，因为文化差异非常注重长幼有序的礼仪。最重要的是，他是一个非常帅气、非常温柔体贴的男友。尽管他们的成长环境、性格都不同，但是他们聊得来，他们非常合拍，有时候在的光是同敏郎聊聊他们的日常生活，谈谈他们的过去，就足够耗过去整整一夜的。这样的热恋让他们登录绿洲的时间被压缩了许多，毕竟，那是当你有个如此有魅力的男友在身边的时候，打游戏就显得没有那么重要了不是吗。  
所以绿洲五人的现状是，大家对于大东和帕西法尔正在交往的事实心知肚明，甚至有时候还会调侃小情侣几句。但是他们不知道的是，在这几个月的交往之中，敏郎和韦德的恋情早就已经更进了一步，是的，至少是在韦德的主动和坚持之下，他们更进了一步。这没什么奇怪的，他们已经都到了法定年龄，都已经有了自己的判断能力。敏郎正处于读大学的独居状态，这让他们有了更多的时间可以在一起。当然他们一起也不全是约会的事情，偶尔韦德去敏郎家只是想要同他一起在绿洲好好干上一票赚些钱，但非常不幸的是，他们两个人经常聊着聊着就忘了最开始的目的，在现实中真的干起来的次数，比在游戏里干上一票的次数要多的多了。

“你应该更小心一点，帕西法尔，你差点就要在初始点复活重新开始了。”在又一次狩猎之后，大东提醒着帕西法尔，他的话没错，毕竟谁都没想到敌人会在最后一刻垂死挣扎的又拿出了大规模杀伤性武器。在这个近距离的范围下这样的武器，两败俱伤都已经是乐观判断，最可能直接致死的是使用者自己。  
“我知道，我只是没想到他们那么不要命。”帕西法尔有些懊恼的争辩着，推开了大东想要拽住他胳膊的手。  
“我只是关心你。”  
“如果你不在我耳边一直说话的话。”  
“等下，你们一定要在这里情侣吵架吗？”艾奇在他们的争执间忍不住这么插了一句，然而显然他俩正在不知因为什么闹别扭，两个人谁都没有停下。  
五人小队最后看到的，是帕西法尔骑在大东身上扯掉了对方的VR设备，大东显示“已登出”。随后帕西法尔自己也摘掉了头盔，显示登出游戏。  
“所以他们现在是住在一起了吗？”阿尔忒弥斯在对艾奇说这句话的时候捂住了阿修的耳朵。

“我就说，”帕西法尔——不，现在是韦德，跨坐在敏郎的身上，手里还拿着敏郎的VR头盔，因为刚才的打闹而有些喘息的说到，“如果你不一直私信，我可以做的更好的！你明明知道自己的声音多好听！”  
“嘿！你这句话是不是太犯规了？”听到这样表面是抱怨本质是称赞的话，被韦德压在身下的敏郎忍不住率先笑出了声，空气里原本还弥漫的那么一丁点的火药味儿瞬间便消散了。他非常自然的搂住了自家男友腰，让对方往自己怀里靠了靠，然后顺势贴过去，给了自己男友一个甜蜜甘长的亲吻。  
“别笑了，天啊，我们为这个吵架真的太傻了。”韦德这么说着，尽可能掩饰着自己逐渐泛红的耳根，摘掉了自己因为亲吻喘息而泛起雾气的眼镜放在一边。  
这个状况很对，他们两个都是这么想的，而接下来的发展也普通他们两个人所想的一样，两个年轻男孩儿，没有什么比肆意碰撞挥发荷尔蒙更快乐的事情了。他们几乎是尽可能快速的便脱掉了两个人身上穿着的X1触感套装，然后搂住彼此的脖颈互相亲吻着，跌跌撞撞的退到了屋内，边相互扯着彼此身上的衣服，边找出了平时压在枕头下面的润滑剂和安全套。  
感谢上帝，他们穿的都很随意，所以很快两个人就解决了衣服的问题，快速突击到了下一个进程。敏郎把韦德压在身下，他很温柔，性爱中总是伴随着很多亲吻和尽可能足够的前戏。韦德可以感觉到敏郎沾满了润滑剂的手指缓慢的伸到了自己体内，只有一根，并且有些小心翼翼的在他体内摁压着。似乎是因为交往过后他们做过了太多次，以至于两个人都太过熟悉彼此的身体了，所以敏郎几乎是没费什么力气便已经摁压上了韦德体内最敏感的地方。韦德晕晕乎乎的回应着自己男友似乎永无止境的甜蜜亲吻，他的身体不能自已的开始变得柔软，原本夹紧的后穴随着对方在自己体内不断摁压的动作，开始变得更加放松且濡湿了起来。  
而似乎是感到了韦德的放松，敏郎在那个逐渐变得更加湿热的后穴中又加入了一根手指，他温柔的吮吻着自己男友柔软的唇，压抑着自己早已经勃发的欲望，含糊的在亲吻之间询问着韦德的感觉。然而被压在身下的男孩儿显然已经被这样漫长而又甜蜜的前戏搞得近乎于崩溃了，他的阴茎直愣愣的挺立着贴在他的腹部，顶端不断溢出的液体把他私处柔软的绒毛都打湿了。男孩儿磨蹭着，随着自己男友抽插手指的频率本能的收缩着绷紧了身体，似乎是在催促着对方快点进来。  
“早就已经可以了，”韦德这句话几乎是咬着牙根，硬是压下了诸多呻吟声挤出来的似的，“快点，安全套。”男孩催促着，不满的扭腰磨蹭了几下。  
是草莓味儿的套子，甜兮兮的、闻起来有些腻人，这是上次他们做爱的时候发现套子全都没有了，敏郎又不愿意就这样不负责任的继续，韦德气呼呼的跑去楼下便利店买的。只不过韦德买回来之后他们两个人都已经冷静下来，所以边说边聊的靠着一起看了一夜的恐怖电影，最终还是没让这个安全套出场。恶俗、甚至有些劣质，韦德承认他是故意的，这样的东西和他过分认真负责的男友看起来有些不搭，也正是这样才给性爱增加了不一样的乐趣。是的，韦德可以清楚的听到敏郎小声叹了口气了，然后才没有办法似的把那个恶俗的草莓味安全套戴了上去，缓慢的将自己抵入了韦德体内。  
棒极了，韦德这么想着，因为自己体内被充盈的舒适感而满足的呻吟出声。安全套附带的润滑液黏糊糊的，把他们的交合处也弄得湿漉漉黏糊糊的一片。而这个牌子的套子似乎多少还带着点催情的功效，以至于让韦德觉得他体内湿漉漉又软乎乎的，迫切的需要自己男友的满足。韦德热情的磨蹭着夹紧了自己的屁股，可偏偏他的男友还在进入他体内之后等待了许久，似乎是体贴的等待着韦德适应之后才开始律动起来。  
这种感觉好极了，温暖、潮湿而又灼热，真实而又令人满足，这样面对面的相互亲吻、拥抱，共同度过如此之多的时光，这是要比任何事情都更让人充满安全感的存在。韦德颤抖着搂紧了自己男友的脖颈，尽可能配合着对方律动的频率，不断收缩着，来回夹紧了自己的身体。随之而来的快感就像是一波一波的海浪，不断将他们冲上新的浪尖，他们在共同攀上高潮的间隙细碎的呻吟着，甜蜜的相互亲吻搂抱着彼此。而这种真实的感觉，韦德觉得已经没有什么比这个更加美好了。

“所以你们昨天怎么样？已经没事了吗？”帕西法尔一上线，便被阿尔忒弥斯捉住这么询问到。  
“哦…我们很好。”韦德这么说着，用手肘撞了撞站在自己身边的大东，试图让自己男友帮自己解围。  
“呃…是的，我们…”  
“我知道了，不要说了，你俩心跳都快得要命。”艾奇打断了比帕西法尔还要支支吾吾的大东，很清楚他们再说下去就是少儿不宜的内容了，而这里还有个十一岁的未成年小孩子呢。  
“嘿，为什么打断他？我想知道的。”阿修忍不住抗议，却换来大家都不约而同的别开了头。

Fin


End file.
